


Above and Beyond

by 14Zerith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien jumping the gun at some point, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Luka's golden heart, M/M, Marinette doesn't think she's sexy as heck, lukadrienette, which is why she's as sexy as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Zerith/pseuds/14Zerith
Summary: How far would Luka go for his friends? When one seems like a derailed simpleton who also happens to be the hottest guy in Paris, and the other a girl who blossomed overtime but oblivious to how generous puberty had been with her over the years...Pretty far, Luka would say, and he might actually enjoy the lengths he'd willingly go.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me, all characters here are of legal age, and everything in the name of fun!

Luka had always been fond of his friends.

All of them.

No, he doesn’t play favorites. He loved them all.

Anyone could say what they want about how he treated Marinette and the secret, sweet gestures of kindness he would send her way. Or how Adrien would always find a helping hand from him whenever the model was in a tight spot, often involving a career-breaking incident.

No, Luka was mature, objective and fair. He would go above and beyond for ALL of his friends. Not just for the two aforementioned beautiful friends.

So it wasn’t his fault when, out of the many male friends he had, one said Adrien Agreste visited him on a dreary Sunday afternoon, looking more forlorn than usual.

He immediately opened his boathouse, his arms, and his ears for the boy to pour out everything he wanted to pour.

In truth, there wasn’t really much drama. Sure, the concept of a missing mom and an overprotective father had all the makings of a sad life story, but it wasn’t about that.

“Stress, that’s probably it.” Adrien finally decided, downing the last gulp of his juice.

“Probably.” Luka agreed to what seemed like the seventh theory.

He’s had Adrien talk about his troubles for the past hour. This wouldn’t be the first consultation, and more often than not, Adrien was smart enough to figure things out on his own. Luka was just happy to be at the listening end, and be able to see all the cute expressions Adrien made while he pondered on things. He started to finish his own drink.

The issue was his complete lack of, in Adrien’s words, ‘professional disposition’ during the last few modeling activities. 

“Do you think it’s got something to do with the fact that I don’t jerk off as often as other guys?”

Luka sprayed the contents of his drink against the wall nearest him. He’d apologize to his sister later.

“Say what now?”

“You know, masturbate? When you touch yourself and…”

“I know what jerk off means!” Luka said, a bit too defensive, and a bit too flustered.

“So, do you think it might be the cause?”

The young musician started rubbing the bridge of his forehead. “Hang on, let me shorten the distance between your talk on professionalism and masturbation first.” He could really feel a migraine forming.

Probably another modelling thing, Luka thought.

“It’s got to be the cause.”

His seriousness over the idea matched by his innocent, pretty boy image was such a spectacular disconnect, and Luka silently began to pray this was all just a bad dream, and that his beloved friend Adrien, sweet, loveable, untarnished by the world Adrien was not looking for a solution to his problem through his testicles.

“It makes sense, right? I’m so pent up with work I need to do it more than the average teenager.”

“Okay, Adrien, listen…”

“I’ve decided.” Adrien declared, still with a strong serious countenance, “I’m gonna do it more often.”

“Please don’t.”

“Thanks for the advice Luka, you’re the best. I’m sure this will work.

Luka’s attempt to reason out got completely ignored as the blonde gave him the customary kiss on the cheek before dashing out to happily commence his brilliant plan.

“Anytime.” He mumbled to no one involuntarily.

He couldn’t decide what’s worse: that Adrien came up with something so absurd, or that Adrien thanked HIM for it. He decided both are on the same level of bad.

For now, he was grateful that such vulgarities from sweet Adrien’s sweet mouth had ceased. Temporarily, he thought.

“It’s not working.” Adrien said with a rather aggravated tone a few weeks later.

“What’s not working?” Luka looked up from the song book on his lap, only to realize how stupid he was to forget their last private pep talk. “Oh… you mean…”

“Jerking off.” Came the words from sweet Adrien’s sweet mouth.

Luka winced, but then noted the slightly more refreshed radiance from the blonde. Adrien was beautiful to begin with, but anyone close enough with the boy could easily distinguish such improvements.

“Yeah, I kind of figured it won’t.” Luka said mildly, trying his best not to sound like he was scolding him.

Adrien frowned. “Geez, why did you suggest it then?”

Luka’s eyes narrowed at the blonde.

“Sorry.” His face was a complete deadpan, “But hey, you’re looking better. Your skin’s more vibrant, and your hair looks less frazzled. Do you FEEL better?”

Adrien blushed cutely.

“Somewhat,” he scratched his cheeks, then shifted his expression to a more serious one.

“Still… better’s not good enough. I need to be the best at what I do.” He joined Luka on the bed and crossed his arms defiantly.

“We can’t always be expected to be on top shape all the time, Adrien.” The musician said tenderly, “Sometimes we just have to take that part of ourselves that screws up from time to time, suck it up, and then move on from there.”

Adrien acknowledged with a hum and sat back closer to Luka.

There was a peaceful, wordless moment as Luka put his attention back to the book on his lap, and absentmindedly massaged the scalp of the happily purring blonde beside him.

Then the purring stopped.

“Suck it up.” Adrien whispered.

Luka’s eyes widened.

“Oh no.”

Very poor choice of words, he thought mournfully.

“What's it called? Fellatio?" Luka could practically see the gears in his pretty head turning. 

“Now wait a minute, Agreste.”

“I’ve decided.”

Adrien shot up from bed and showed the same smug, triumphant look he gave Luka a few weeks ago.

“I just have to find someone who’s up to the task.”

Almost immediately the boy got into typing through his phone, much to Luka’s horror. Through which social media channel was he planning to ruin his entire career, nay, his entire fucking life – Luka wondered.

“Adrien, stop!” He quickly grabbed the younger boy’s shoulders, sheer terror plastered on his handsome features.

Never mind the vulgarities. Never mind his mental image of his no-longer innocent friend, nor the fact that half of Paris’s teens would be happy to do the honors of sucking this guy. Luka would not stand by and watch as his friend went off carelessly destroying his own reputation.

Adrien looked at him, thankfully with enough understanding to stop halfway through an online request for a blowjob. He stared at the manic Luka, and then his curious green eyes flickered on Luka’s slightly parted lush lips. Adrien’s cheeks turned pink, and Luka knew exactly what was going on in the blonde’s head.

Considering the entire delicious package that was Adrien Agreste, finding a willing partner for the tasks wouldn’t be too much of an ordeal.

No, he won’t be able to stop Adrien from announcing this new venture to the world.

Unless he’d do it himself.

In this case, it was definitely easier to satisfy the idea than prove it wrong.

Luka blushed.

“I’ll do it.” He said, and the smile on Adrien’s face was blinding.

He kept his hands on the blonde’s shoulders as he continued. “Just promise me you won’t go looking for someone else to do this for you.”

He thought it might’ve been to broad a commitment to ask. But he figured he can explain it some other time.

“I promise.” Adrien said excitedly before beginning to strip from the waist down.

The almost childlike eagerness completely contrasted the level of depravity Luka felt. Sure, Adrien wasn’t a kid anymore, but he definitely wouldn’t want to introduce him to this kind of world.

On the other hand, it strangely felt like a privilege.

Luka dismissed the notion, and began to think. What does he know about giving blowjobs? Nothing, if he was being honest. His version of porn, as mild as they are, had always been him being the suckee, instead of the sucker.

But he wasn’t if not creative in his own way, so as he stared at Adrien’s impressive package, with a silent admittance that the boy, younger than he is, was also bigger than he is, he began to formulate steps for the next few minutes.

With all his enthusiasm and brazenness Adrien still looked flustered as he sat at the edge of Luka’s bed, smooth, toned legs spread open for the musician.

He looked crazy sexy, Luka thought as he kneeled on the floor and in between those legs.

“I… got to get it up, right?” Adrien asked with a shy smile.

“I’ll take care of it.” Luka said solemnly, and Adrien nodded. “You can grab my head whenever you feel like it.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Trust me – you will.”

His stimulation began with a tender kiss on Adrien’s knee, a kiss that turned into kisses, kisses that travelled to his inner thigh, kisses that turned into licks.

“Haah.” Adrien breathed, feeling the wonderful attention as Luka lifted his knee slightly to continue trailing his tongue on these long legs.

Luka felt Adrien’s erection on his left cheek while he was marking the flesh near Adrien’s orifice, effectively causing the young model to groan. He stared at the now angered, hairless meat pulsating right on his face.

It was intimidating, and mesmerizing at the same time. Luka knew he had to do this right, or at least well enough to quell Adrien’s interest.

He began with a tip of his tongue at the base that made an aggressive travel upwards. The sound of Adrien gasping and whispering a ‘wow’ was satisfying for the musician. He did it a couple more times, licking and kissing up and down his length. Every time the wetness would cascade near the tip, Adrien’s hips would shift. It was then Luka changed the approach and began lathering the swollen peak with his tongue, twirling his flesh around it and causing some form of agitation.

“Now I see why I’d want to grab on to your head.” Adrien chuckled beneath the groan.

With the entire shaft soaking wet, Luka made one last swop of his lips, from the base and then upward. He stopped at the back of the bulbous head, and began to alternate between sucking and nibbling.

“Luka…”

The older boy stopped midway slovenly drenching Adrien’s entire shaft. He looked up from where he was kneeling and saw the drooling, lust-filled expression on the model’s face.

“…should we… stop?” Adrien asked through hitched breaths.

Something thick got mixed with his spit, and it dangled between his mouth and Adrien’s erection, snapping apart as he leaned back.

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

“You don’t like it.” Luka was deflated

“God no, I love it. It’s just…”

The blush on Adrien’s face was stretched across his cheeks, and through his nose, and it was adorable. But aside from clear signs of pleasure, there were also signs of concern and hesitation.

“…your eye lashes are ridiculously long, you’re face is so pretty, it’s like I’m looking at a doll from up here.” Adrien admitted, “And you’re so nice doing this for me, I just don’t feel it’s right to let you do this.”

“I offered, remember? And I want to do it. Plus it’ll save you the trouble of looking for someone else.”

Above and beyond, Luka thought.

“But…”

Luka gave a reassuring smile, and reached out to both of Adrien’s hands to guide them to his head.

“It if bothers you that I’m the one doing it, close your eyes and think about Marinette.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, and the redness on his face spread further. Luka noted the reaction down below as the menacing, pent-up flesh twitched excitedly at the mere mention of the girl.

“That’s not what I meant. And it doesn’t bother me that it’s you. In fact…”

Lost for words and growing steadily hesitant, the blonde began to rake through Luka’s scalp in a soothing fashion.

Luka moved his head and closed his eyes at that bit of service and then smiled again at Adrien.

“It’s okay… we’ll talk about it later. But let’s take care of this first, okay?” he said with as much as assurance and tenderness as he can.

Adrien gave a slight nod, and then a loud grunt as Luka took him suddenly and entirely in his mouth in one gobble.

“Ugh, God.”

He was afraid he’d had to strain his mouth to take Adrien completely, but despite the length and mass it seemed fine. Almost too fine, Luka thought, and he shivered. The idea that Adrien’s completely erect dick fit almost too perfectly in his mouth scared him. And aroused him.

He went even further until his lips touched the base, and Adrien got to hit the back of his throat. He let the moment linger there before giving one powerful suck, as powerful as he can give it, without needing to move his head. Something utterly perverted was set lose from Adrien’s mouth, a sound Luka never heard from anything or anyone before. A sound he wanted to hear more of.

Taking steady breaths through his nostrils and allowing his tongue to do some hard labor, twirling and sliding around the length inside, Luka began to move up. The wake of his mouth left a thick layer of saliva coating Adrien’s width, lubricating the next motion of Luka’s face downwards as he began to suck again.

It was at that point Adrien’s gentle, affectionate massage on Luka’s scalp suddenly tightened, his fingers gripping through his bluish locks and using it to take a hold of the situation in a different way.

Luka looked up and saw Adrien’s face drunk, devoid of anything remotely collected and simply surrendering to the pleasure. Those striking green eyes were shut and he briefly wondered if Adrien was in fact thinking about Marinette.

His thoughts got cut short as Adrien suddenly thrust his hips upward, nearly choking the older boy. He was expecting as much, though not as rough. He just needed to work for it some more.

He continued the slow and wet movement with Adrien’s entire length still inside, pulsating and yearning for release.

“…so… soft…” Adrien groaned as his hold on his hair began to take the form of a massage again. “Luka… ugh… so good.”

So he wasn’t thinking about Marinette?

Just as he was about to get distracted, Luka felt Adrien’s hands take hold of his head and pull him down while his own hips thrust upward. There was no warning, except in the form of a loud, long moan that came a tad bit too late.

Luka knew it was coming, and came it did in shots of thick, hot loads, piercing inside and down his throat. Luka’s eyes fluttered as Adrien gave shot after shot in his mouth in a seemingly endless supply of release.

He was planning to swallow every drop Adrien would offer but it was too much. The blonde was clearly on a whole new level of the term ‘healthy’. Adrien was still in the middle of climax when Luka finally pulled away the swollen flesh that continued spurting, effectively decorating his alleged doll-like features with waves of the heated white stuff.

The young guitarist was still in the middle of swallowing even after Adrien had finally stopped peppering him with his own personal foam. When he opened his eyes, he saw Adrien looking at him wide-eyed. He reached down and began to wipe Luka’s face clean.

Barely a minute into the release Luka eyed Adrien's lower body to check on his handy work. He stared at the still peaked erection. It almost looked like Adrien was nowhere near done.

“You got to be kidding me.” Luka declared with disbelief. He allowed distress to have its moment, before putting his game face on again.

“Hold on, Luka, this isn’t… AH!”

Perhaps giving Adrien a picture-perfect rendition of a post-blowjob facial wasn’t the best idea, but that doesn’t mean Luka would do a half-assed job at being a good friend.

With resolve and conviction, and the idea that giving Adrien the best fellatio would prevent him from looking for from dangerous strangers, Luka began to work again.

This time, he held Adrien by the staff, and focused on sucking only on the large, swollen tip.

Adrien didn’t bother restraining the pleasured sounds, nor did he bother holding on to Luka’s head. He just fell back, kept thrusting his hips, and let the insanely wonderfully skillful bluenette do him, until he came in a few more rounds.

After 2, 3, or maybe even 4 bursts – Luka couldn’t tell as the strategic bobbing of his head and consuming whatever sputtered out of Adrien kept his mind rather preoccupied – Adrien finally caved and fell on the bed, a half smile riddling his model face. Angelic slurs of whatever words of gratitude he could make broke pass the drool-ridden lips. Luka was mindful to wipe his face clean this time before showcasing it again to Adrien, less another erotic version of himself triggered another session.

He laid on his said beside a half naked and fully radiating Adrien, his expression still suspended in bliss, but sensibly happy as he gazed up at Luka with a soft look.

"How was..."

"It was amazing." Adrien whispered before Luka could even finish his question. 

Long, callous fingers travelled up to trace Luka's cheeks, and then trace at his jawline slowly. The gesture was accompanied by an expression that had morphed to that of concern.

"I'm fine." Luka planted a kiss on the same fingers before gently pushing it down. "So, Mr. Model - are you feeling on top of your game?"

"Morel like top of the world." Adrien cooed wistfully, and began a poor attempt to elaborate. "I... um..."

Luka thought he seemed too high to actually get back to what he was doing before he got there. Plus they also needed to have a little chat about what happened.

"Take a nap." he whispered before pressing a kiss on Adrien's forehead. "We'll go through the details later."

A soft purr emanated from Adrien even as Luka leaned back to clean himself up. His face felt considerably crusty, but surprisingly unstrained - another scary notion, he thought. His shirt was soaked from the miss-timed slurps of those orgasm overflows. This all pointed to the simple fact that he needed shower.

Without much thought of it, Luka got up from the bed and pulled the funky smelling shirt off of him. He completely missed the still conscious blonde eyeing him as he stood shirtless a pace away, and his erection revitalizing. 

Such involuntary reaction somehow enlivened Adrien and he pressed his legs together, but that only gave Luka a reason to look at his friend.

Luka sighed. 

Job's not yet done. But hey, what's another round at that point, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe we should change the title to: the many ways they made use of Luka's mouth lolololol

“Those jerks! Ugh!”

The stomp of her feet felt like it shook the entire apartment, and he wondered briefly if the Dupain-Cheng folks would be rushing up to check up on her daughter.

Minutes past with Marinette kicking all sorts of things in her cluttered room and no panicky parents. Perhaps they were used to it.

Luka looked up at Marinette and fought back the urge to smirk at her cuteness. Nothing says adorable like those freckled cheeks puffed up, her small face crunched tight in the most endearing pout that he very much doubted would be taken seriously. But he didn’t have the heart to reveal that opinion just yet.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Luka dared to ask.

“Simple, Luka! Very simple!” she suddenly became animated, standing in front of him with all sorts of frustrated motions, “I sent all the boys a text. I needed models, I said. Sure Marinette, they said. Anything for you Marinette, they said. And then, when I told them we had to do it in my room, they all backed-out! Can you believe that? Every single freaking one of them!”

“All of them?”

Marinette stopped her tirade and settled for that pout.

“Well, no. There’s you and… Adrien.”

“Ah, model boy. No wonder he was so inspired.”

A smile finally made its way on her face. “Yeah, I like that he didn’t turn me down like the rest. He was very eager too. Though he said he had you to thank for that. Something about helping him loosen up, or something?”

That was an understatement, Luka thought. Adrien was prepared to get a blowjob from strangers just to get ‘refreshed’ and be on top of his so-called game.

Luka found himself swallowing for some reason, his mouth feeling dry. The thought of something hot and slimy rushing down his throat or being spurted on his face had him fidgeting.

“I don’t get it.” Marinette groaned as she threw herself on the chaise right beside him. “It used to be so easy getting them to model my designs. I wonder what changed.”

Luka knew what. Having her so close made him all too conscious about it, and it was something he wished Marinette would also pay attention to as well. From where he sat, he glanced at the once petite teenager, now a slender young woman, outstretched legs lengthy with all the right muscles in the right places, skin still looking as velvety smooth as the finest silk, her hair tucked and curled up with a pin on her little head, generally flowing past the back of her knees on a regular day in hypnotic raven sways…

Growth had pushed her past pretty, sassy Marinette, to a deliciously attractive Marinette who would definitely be the death of all those boys she claimed had bailed out on her, even the bisexual likes of Marc and Nathaniel, both of whom shared the same heated blush the last time Marinette was taking their measurements.

“You really don’t know.” Luka stated, mostly to himself.

“Know what?”

It was a mistake to walk into her room with a choiced sleeveless clothing. To his defense, he didn’t know she’d meet her up here with only a tank top and plaid short, shoooort shorts, and she’d be sticking so close to him for comfort of some sort.

In answer to her question, Luka scooted away from her.

“Why are you moving away?” her tone was a combination of worried and hurt.

“Why do you think?”

Her eyes grew wide and she pulled her hair to her nose.

“Oh my God!” she declared, “I stink!”

How does the scent of sweet, gentle vanilla qualify as stinky?

“You don’t stink.”

“Then what? I got scabs or something on my skin?” she asked worriedly, pulling her elbow to herself and checking on those alleged scabs.

Luka chuckled.

“No, you don’t have any scabs. Your skin is perfect.”

That compliment rolled down his tongue far too naturally and casually, but Luka felt it wasn’t something to fuss about.

“Come on, tell me already.”

Luka sighed.

“The reason?”

“Yes!”

Today’s goal was fairly simple – indulge the young designer in her little project while hopefully, finally making her understand one of her biggest flaws as the sexiest airhead to probably grace the whole of Paris.

For now, a subtle approach would suffice.

He reached out and pulled the pins holding her hair up, loose midnight tendrils cascading down with a flow akin to a gentle river. When she didn’t to have minded, he took a handful of her hair, leaned closer and inhaled her scent, groaning afterwards.A devious grin worked its way up his lips.

“You’re unbearably beautiful, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He whispered, leaned back and waited for his handy work to take effect.

Any minute now, blushing Marinette would manifest itself and he can…

“Pfft, h-what? Are you crazy?” she went about laughing. Like, REALLY laughing, doubling over and with matching tears from her eyes.

“Luka, I don’t know what sort of stuff you’ve been drinking…”

Adrien’s cum?

“…but there’s no way that’s true. I’m about as beautiful as a rock or something just as dull.”

He stared at her with so many shifting sentiments. First, he simply admired the sound of her laughter. Then, he felt intrigued at the way her meager breast seemed to bounce as she jolts. Afterwards, he felt concern seeping through, until he was in full-on worry mode that this girl has absolutely dismissed her own charm that she’d laugh off something like this.

“Marinette…”

“H-hold on a sec...let me just.” She laughed on, coating her belly with her arms.

_That’s it!_

With a click of his tongue and armed with a sudden overpowering urge to shake the girl into her senses, Luka took hold of Marinette by the shoulders, instantly halting her in the fit.

“Luka?”

Her voice trailed off in almost a whisper that spoke of wonder, and worry.

His eyes pierced a glare of seriousness he had never shown anyone else. Part of him was beyond mad that she’d completely mock herself to this level. It wasn’t like he wanted her to be so full of herself and brimming with confidence, but this? To jokingly describe herself akin to a rock?

No, she needed a lesson.

And he needed to give it drastically.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a groan, making sure he grips her bare shoulders tenderly, caressingly, suggestively, and sensually, in all manners his fingers could trail.

“I…”

“Weren’t you laughing just now?” his voice was lowered still as he dipped his head closer to her neck, “Go ahead, keep laughing.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nuzzling a rock.”

The warm scent of bread and milk thrilled his senses as he rubbed his nose on her neck. Marinette gasped and took a sudden hold of his shirt. Luka briefly stopped, conscious of the slightest push, the slightest indication that she wanted her to stop. Then she breathed a long tasteful breath, and her grip loosened. Luka smirked.

_Good girl_

Marinette took another deep breath as Luka latched on to her neck and sucked, not so much as to leave a mark or even to completely overwhelm her, but enough to make her realize how much she could feel with his lips on her skin. Lips gliding up and down her slender neck, Luka began to trail a finger down her shoulder, and lower still when she didn’t respond beyond gasps and squeaks and other tickled sounds.

“Wh…what…” she began in a struggle, still trying to gather air with her words, “Luka, ugh…”

Her voice got strangled when Luka lifted her shirt and began tracing circles on her abdomen. The firmness and bumps of muscles decorating her figure felt wonderful to the touch. He lifted his face from her neck after soaking her ear with slobs of saliva.

He gazed at her, and finally found the flushed Marinette he was looking for, her face red, drooling and eyes already half lid.

“What… what are we doing?” she asked hazily.

His smile widened at the question.

Not ‘you’, but ‘we’.

“Making you feel beautiful.” He whispered.

Long fingers began to crawl slowly, up her shirt, stopping only beneath the bra-less mound waiting for his nimble touch. Luka kept eyes on hers, finding her new expression remarkably erotic. He tentatively began moving the tips of his fingers on the ample flesh, her body arching a bid, her eyes widening, her lips parting more. She didn’t oppose, although his touches were all nothing short of bounded, limited only to how she’d let him go on.

“Marinette.” He spoke her name like it was sweet honey dripping down his tongue.

Luka began with a gentle hold, squeezing on the flesh with mild force, pinching on her nipples and causing a soft moan, muffled only by a hand shooting to her mouth. He looked down at the rest of her, her thighs exposed and squeezed, her toes curled – she was feeling it, but he wanted her to feel more of it.

His massage on her right breast was gaining its desired result with her body slightly squirming from her touch. She wasn’t moving away, but their position on the chaise was making it difficult to give her the full bodily experience.

“Luka…”

The way his name passed her lips sent intense shivers across his body.

But he knew it wasn’t his place to do this.

He knew her too well to know that her heart had always been dead locked on a certain blonde who himself had been desiring her for so long. Perhaps, as another side achievement, he could serve to push them both? He already gave a nudge on Adrien when he told the model to imagine it was Marinette giving him the best blowjob in the world. Now, perhaps, he could goad the girl in the same direction.

“Adrien…”

The whisper barely had time to reach from his lips to her ear, and already her body was reacting in a pleasant squirming mess.

“Wha-“

“He’s fantasized about this.” He said, before sliding his tongue inside her ears and swirling inside of it.

“Adrien… he…”

“He wants you Mari, wants you bad.” He left her ear and concentrated on easing her down the chaise and on to the floor. He maneuvered her small body closer to him so she was laying on his lap, his hand never leaving her breast.

“He… wants me?” Marinette asked in a slur. She had her eyes glued to nothing in particular on the ceiling. Her lips, partly smiling and drooling were flushed and full with the blood pumping around her in a rush of arousal that was making Luka jittery.

“He wants to feel you, to taste you, to make you scream and moan his name in so many ways.”

He slowly lifted her shirt and gazed at her full, naked breast. He gazed at her, her figure akin to a goddess, her skin flushed red in the right places, hypnotizing him into desperate sexual impulse. But he was in control. He had always been.

“He desires every bit of you, Marinette.” Her thighs felt like luxury plushy with the quality smoothness of the finest silk. “your perfectly fair skin, your toned legs, your intoxicating hair, your breasts…. Mm, your breasts…” he groaned and then teased her nipples with a nibble.

“M-my breasts… are small.”

“Perfect for a mouth-full.”

“I’m… not… b-beautiful, compared to him. AGH!”

Luka cut her off instantly with a mouth taking her left breast in, smothering the flesh with his lips and letting his tongue work on every inch of skin he could feel. Carefully and with the same slow pace he had mastered he motioned his head to give himself fuller access. He was keen on her every reaction, getting as many hints as to what will make her hitch a deeper breath, moan just a bit louder, and writhe just a bit wilder.

He moved to her other breast and began slobbering a messy serving of soaking wet licks. The muscles lose shape as he glided his tongue firmly, surely, displacing the firm flesh, and then he’d watch it linger back, at which point he’d repeat the process.

Marinette was panting now. Her arms had long los grip over his shirt, and being on the floor there wasn’t any need to hold on to anything, so her limbs just went limp like goo. Luka capitalized on the flexibility afforded by her body and bent her torso a bit so he can take her breast fully into his mouth. Some form of strangled noise escaped her lips, nearly qualifying for a wail, thankfully failing to reach that volume.

Thinking the girl was completely distracted, Luka did some creative multitasking and placed a careful finger right on top of her most sensitive spot. Marinette stiffened momentarily, and then started to writhe again. Her eyes had shot up at the contact, though still glued to the ceiling.

“…Marinette…” he whispered, leaving her breast, “Can you feel him?”

“Adrien?”

“He had always wanted to touch you here, Marinette.” He began slow, pushing motions with the ack of his finger. He felt that tender gap through her underwear. Within a few good strokes her breathing had gotten even heavier, and the sensation of his touches had taken a wet feel.

“Do you like it?”

“Mhm,” she slurred. “Adrien…”

“Yes,” he enticed further, “Feel his touch, Mari, his gentle, teasing touch.”

Marinette had always had the smaller body among ladies her age, and Luka relished in this fact as he sends his arm down and across her back, pulling her a bit closer to him. She ended up cradled perfectly on his body, snugged and cuddled. Marinette immediately stuck her face on Luka’s neck as the boy uses the traversed arm to fondle her breast, while his other hand continues the good work on the increasingly soaking flesh between her legs.

“Adrien…”

“Yes, Marinette…” he answered, taking the role willingly.

“More.”

“More what?”

He slowly slid his fingers up and down, up and down the crevice shaped through her underwear and right through her shorts. A slight lump of what could only be her most pleasured spot gave Luka the insight he needed for when it was time to fully push her to the brink.

“Touch me more… p-p-please…”

And there he thought he had heard all forms of stutter from her.

“Do you feel beautiful, Marinette?”

“Ngh… ahhh!”

A slight flick on that lump caused her to fidget wildly.

“Yes, yes!”

“You’re beautiful, Marinette. So, so beautiful.”

“Ugh… Luka… I want him… I want him so bad.”

With both of his hands occupied, Luka couldn’t put much attention on her upper body.

But his tongue was free. Minus the mirage he was conjuring with Adrien’s image on Marinette’s mind, he could very well do a lot with his mouth still. And so he began peppering her sweating body with kisses, licks, suckles, as gentle as they are firm. She was growing increasingly sensitive to every single act, and her mild convulsions are getting more and more erratic with each passing second, and with each stroke of his fingers on her. Her breast had all been swollen to its fullest, and Luka wished he could put the same attention on her other breast.

“You want him?” he asked, trailing a tongue from her chin up, up to her cheek, and across her forehead, cleaning her face off sweat while coating it with his drool. Marinette leaned towards the slimy attention and stuck her tongue out and angled her head at that precise moment so it firmly collided with his.

“I want him.”

“He wants you.”

Slowly, gently, and with tender lingering caresses afforded with his skillful hands, Luka placed her on the floor. With his hand never leaving a part of her body, Luka positioned himself between her legs and pushed her knees gently apart. Marinette had time to recover during this interlude, though she was still quite the lust-filled mess.

The young designer eyed him through drunken, teary eyes, her bangs effectively offering a translucent veil, her breath misty and hot – she was an erotic sight to behold.

Luka smirked at her, and tugged her shorts and her underwear to the side. It left her spot completely exposed. She made a low groan at the sudden feeling in her middle.

“He wants to make you feel good.” Luka said, and immediately introduced Marinette to a whole new world of electrifying ecstasy with his mouth completely latching on to her flesh and sucking on that lump hard.

A strangled gasp escaped Marinette as her body arched upward. Luka’s tongue had invaded her without any trouble, her insides were hot, soft and tight. He opened his mouth some more to take more of her in. Looking up, he saw her, knuckles in mouth, trying to prevent all forms of pleasured sounds from escaping.

Her parents were in. If they didn’t already suspect the strangled noises and the slight thrashing of her legs on the floor, they would certainly do so once she lets out that sexy moan he so wanted to hear.

She had definitely learned her lesson – that she was an alluring young woman, sexy, charming and unconscionably seductive. It would be cruel to prolong her heavenly agony.

Marinette’s lightness afforded little challenge as he placed his hands at each side of her thighs, pull them slightly apart, and then lifted lower body upwards. She was now slightly bend; her middle completely consummated with his mouth like he was drinking every bit of her.

“L-luka? What are… AH!”

Luka began drilling his tongue inside of her, all the while suckling on that pleasurable spot that was making her gyrate in all sorts of direction. But she couldn’t do more than push herself further towards Luka, not that she could do so, considering feverous way he was holding on to her thighs, the way his mouth was working every bit of her wetness.

She had to make use of both hands on her mouth now.

Luka could tell she was mere seconds away, and that’s when he added more vigor. As her body bends upwards, defying the way she was being held, Luka felt the rush of her steaming fluids inside of him, on him, all over him. She convulsed, jerked and shook in all manners forced upon her by the primal wave of her orgasm – her main agony multiplied as Luka never ceased the actions of his mouth. Her legs had long stopped kicking in the air, and it was only after she had stopped groaning did Luka detach his face from her swollen flesh.

To ease her back into soberness, he gently placed her lower body on the floor and starting planting soft, tender kisses on her inner thighs, and while they did cause slight tremors due to her tilted level of sensitivity, it did evoke gradual recession of her heavy panting. He continued the kisses to her knees, lingered just a bit to carefully lick and taste the flavor on her small, firm abs, until he was completely on top of her.

He looked down at her. Her drooling face was a full, silly smile – clearly beyond satisfied. A few seconds more and her breath became steady. Her blue eyes had now taken a fuzzy, lazy shaped, a fond gaze on them.

“Never forget your beautiful, Mari.” He whispered.

Her lips let out a sigh like she was in a deep, restful dream, the traces of bliss never leaving her face.

Luka smiled at her. He hoped the lesson was enjoyable for her as it was for him. By the looks of it, it didn’t seem like he still needs to worry about her being too oblivious. To begin with, Marinette had always appeared decent, but during exclusive moments, she would always wear too little a clothing that will cause dangerous levels of distraction.

That was the end of it… at least he thought so. Which was why he completely missed the heightened level of breathing, the shift of her gaze from warm affection to that of full arousal, zeroing on the sight of his lips, and the way he unconsciously trailed a tongue on them in savoring the aftertaste of her orgasm.

He missed a lot in those few quick seconds that everything suddenly became a jumbled mess, and the next thing he knew he was the one with his back on the floor, looking up at the feverish hunger in Marinette’s eyes. Before he could even register a fraction of the turn of events, the girl had already torn her shorts apart, and had begun grinding on his face, lust-soaked whispers of Adrien’s name chanted with each perverse groan.

So much for being the one to give the lesson, Luka thought.

One thing was for sure – there was nothing short of confidently beautiful from that lustful expression she was making as she pleasured herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Adrien humps Luka, Marinette humps Luka, and then Luka does it solo - poor blue boy

**Author's Note:**

> We'll have Marinette next


End file.
